The last game
by The Lonely Darkness
Summary: Dos fuegos lo suficientemente parecidos que no debían jamás cruzarse. Las aspiraciones vacías y enfermas de ambos se encontraban fijas en un mismo punto. Se desataría una batalla sangrienta de la cual solo uno saldría victorioso. El juego comenzó. USUK, ScottxUk One-sided, Oc
1. Prologo: Por la fuerza en un corazón

¡_**Hola! Esta es la primera vez que hablo en uno de mis Fics, ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen (si así fuera todo sería un hermoso yaoi xd) pertenecen a Himura Hidekaz. Decidí eliminar esta historia por cuestiones de escritura, pero aquí esta, mejorada y más detallada.**_

_**¿review? **_

00

_**Prologo**_

_**Jamás se penetra por la fuerza en un corazón- Moliére**_

El puro se deshacía lentamente entre sus labios, el sabor era un tanto amargo y la mueca que tenía en su rostro denotaba ira pura e incontenible, era un sensación repugnante la de esos momentos, deseaba asesinar a cualquier persona que estuviera frente a él, quería desaparecer de la Tierra, tal vez así el asquerosos sentimiento que lo invadía se muriera junto a él, todo había salido mal desde que sus padres fallecieron. Simplemente todo el control se le fue de las manos.

-¡Es mi vida!, no puedes gobernarme por siempre como si fuera un niño Scott, creo que tengo la edad suficiente para saber qué es lo que está bien y que no, ya no soy el chico que podías manipular cuando lo deseabas, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya soy un adulto.- se escucharon algunos pasos en la habitación que culminaron con un portazo no muy propio de un caballero.

La pelea en si había sido muy estúpida, Arthur no quería trasladarse de escuela, había recibido unas cuantas advertencias acerca de su comportamiento pero lo que hizo esta vez fue el golpe final, había golpeado a un chico por molestar a un compañero en plena clase, sabía que Arthur era poco paciente y se molestaba con facilidad, era inclusive muy huraño pero tenía siempre buenas intenciones, había tenido problemas antes con otros compañeros pero esta vez la escuela no pudo tolerarlo más, tenía que cambiar de escuela.

Además de eso Arthur fue descubierto haciendo cosas ilegales dentro de la institución con un tipo llamado Vladimir, varios años mayor y que al parecer lo miraba de otro modo sin que Arthur se percatara de nada, era peligroso tenerlo cerca, podrían irse al extranjero pero eso ameritaría dejar la empresa por un tiempo y no le convenía, lo más factible seria moverlo de escuela, una lejana escuela, sería lo mejor para todos. Lo mejor para él.

_Lo mejor para ti…_

00

Estaba oscureciendo y se acercaba la hora de la cena, los gemelos habían llegado hace unos momentos y Glenn los llamo a todos para que se sentaran a cenar. Los Kirkland se conformaban de Scott, el mayor, quien se encargaba de la empresa desde la prematura muerte de sus padres cuando aún los otros eran muy pequeños y quien llevaba la casa, le tenía un especial aprecio a Glenn, quien era médico, además trabajaba en un gran hospital rechazando cualquier oferta debido a su apellido, además de ayudar al servicio con la cocina, los gemelos Ryan y Bryan era el infierno en la tierra, estaban a punto de terminar la universidad, estudiando ambos Leyes, si tenías algo de sentido era mejor no estar cerca de ellos más de 1 hora, si no querías sufrir las consecuencias de su travesuras grotescas y finalmente estaba Arthur, el más pequeño de los hermanos, no había terminado siquiera el instituto y ya era un chico difícil, nada comparado a la dulce bolita de grasa que era antes, había cambiado y no de una forma muy agradable, era terco y para nada amigable, era un pequeño animal herido, herido hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Pero, aun así, Arthur era especial, siempre lo había sido, desde el momento en que nació todo su ser lo había entregado a él, su vida, su amor, su alma era y seria para él, y cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era tarde, así que opto por cambiar de actitud y dejar que el pequeño lo odiara quedándose solo con el amor que no supo dónde tirar.

Los Kirkland comían en silencio, y aunque la tradición era que nadie se saltara la cena Arthur no apareció en toda la velada, se sentía un ambiente pesado y todos sabían que Scott había discutido con el pequeño que en ese momento se encontraba en su habitación leyendo para quitarse la sensación irritante que amenazaba con salir. Los gemelos fueron a la habitación que compartían sabiendo que si se quedaban más tiempo en el comedor algo grave podría ocurrirles, dejando a Glenn solo con Scott.

-Cuando termines de cenar hablaremos, no vamos a caer en esto, tienes que afrontarlo de una vez- Glenn podía ser la persona más comprensiva y relajada del mundo pero en estos momentos su cara de pocos amigos no hacía más que asustar al mayor de los hermanos, era idéntico a su madre cuando descubría que se había comido todas las galletas.

Salieron al patio delantero después de un buen rato y se fumaron algunos cigarrillos en completo silencio escuchando solamente el sonido de la noche en Londres, observando como la luna iluminaba cada rincón de la ciudad, Glenn soltó un suspiro, parecía no querer hablar de ese tema y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Tiene problemas de nuevo?- Scott asintió- ¿es muy grave?- asintió de nuevo- bueno, parece que habrá algo de ajetreo mañana temprano, así que por que no subimos y dormimos un buen rato, iré a ver a Arthur, trata de no molestarlo mucho por un tiempo, guarda tus sentimientos, es lo mejor para él, no lo lastimes más o todo se vendrá abajo y terminaras soltándolo, piensa un poco en lo que es mejor para él.

Glenn sabía lo que sentía Scott por el más pequeño, era demasiado perspicaz como para no notar que ocurría algo raro en la forma en que trataba el mayor a Arthur, además su hermano no tardo en confesárselo al mediano recibiendo discreción y total apoyo de su compañero de batallas de la infancia.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer Glenn? ¿Ignorarlo?, ¿pretender que no existe?, eso no ha funcionado, solo empeora.

-Déjalo ir Scott, no tiene sentido seguir atormentándote así, no trates de guardar ese sentimiento, piensa en él, vas a destruirlo.

Y cuando el mediano entro a la casa, estallo.

00

_-"Recuerda que todos estamos aquí para conocer a nuestra persona destinada"_

En una enorme habitación se encontraba una gran cama matrimonial, en el centro de esta podían verse unos cabellos rubios retorciéndose lentamente, era tiempo de salir del hermosos sueño y volver a la realidad. Donde no había más superhéroes y donde las chicas ya no eran rescatadas.

_-"No la dejes ir nunca, ¿vale?_

_Y definitivamente, no la dejaría ir jamás._

_00_

Arthur y Glenn tomaban el té, era una bonita tarde sin lluvias, el pequeño sonreía, la pelea de la tarde anterior parecía olvidada y la convivencia familiar era relajada. Scott los observaba desde el ventanal de su habitación, la sonrisa de Arthur seria la cosa más hermosa que podría haber visto alguna vez. Era cálida, era inocente, era puro, era todo lo que el jamás seria. El puro en sus labios comenzó de consumirse lentamente, la sonrisa cagada de ironía en sus labios fue fugazmente observada por Glenn quien lo había visto hacia unos minutos, sabía que no iba a rendirse y la preocupación invadió su ser. Scott no iba a darse por vencido, había sido seducido.

_**El juego había comenzado…**_

_Continuara…_


	2. El primer beso no se da con la boca

_¡Hola!, primeramente quisiera a gradecer a todas las personas que se molestaron en leer este fic, apenas estoy iniciando así que es muy probable que al principio les resulte aburrido, respecto a cada cuanto estaré actualizando lo más probable es que lo haga una vez por semana, no tendría día fijo pero no van a quedarse sin historia bajo ninguna circunstancia. En este fic añadiré un Occ, espero que les agrade. Ah y muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejan review enserio me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo!_

_¿Reviews? _

_**Au revoir!**_

_Pensamiento: cursiva _

.

.

_**Capítulo 1 **_

_**No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca,**_

_**si**__**no con los ojos.-**____**O. K. Bernhardt**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A las 7:30 de la mañana en una casa en un buen suburbio de Londres, se encontraba un joven descansando pacíficamente en una amplia habitación, repisas llenas de libros acomodadas estratégicamente en la estancia daban al lugar un aspecto de vieja biblioteca, esto contrastaba con los innumerables vinilos distribuidos en el escritorio del dueño de aquella pieza que parecía ser un purista, además de todo los colores bastante vividos de los posters de distintas bandas inglesas. En el centro de la habitación el adolescente comenzó a removerse incómodo y por su semblante parecía estar teniendo un muy mal sueño, haciendo que sus espesas cejas se arquearan y su cabello rubio cenizo se enredara de sobremanera.

Era una típica mañana en el barrio Hampstead, más específicamente en el 2 de Frognal Rise,Arthur Kirkland acostumbraba a despertase a las 6 de la mañana, darse una ducha, vestirse para salir a la academia, tomar un ligero desayuno y salir con una hora de anticipación, para un caballero ingles que amaba la puntualidad no era de extrañarse, pero eso no sucedió ese día, lo que solo podía significar una cosa; Arthur Kirkland llegaría tarde.

-Arthur, si no te levantas llegaras tarde y es tu primer día, recuerda la nueva escuela - una amable voz se escuchó detrás de la puerta, tras decir esto se alejó soltando una risita, su hermanito era tan lindo cuando dormía. También cuando se molestaba.

El joven en la cama abrió los ojos sobresaltado mostrando unos orbes muy verdes, eran de un color insólito, un hermoso verde esmeralda, quieto y silencioso como la calidez de un bosque en verano. Era sumamente resplandeciente pero espantoso. Guardaban muchos secretos, de los cuales cualquiera estaría horrorizado de escuchar.

Y fue ahí cuando el caos empezó, Arthur Kirkland jamás había llegado tarde a un lugar en toda su vida y esta vez no sería la excepción, se ducho lo más rápido que pudo y mientras bajaba las escaleras se vestía, no era lo más propio, pero era su casa y podía permitirse un poco de alocamiento matutino de vez en cuando, estaba a punto de salir cuando oyó una voz desde el interior del comedor:

-¿Qué acaso no piensas desayunar, conejo? – la voz de barítono del mayor de los Kirkland es y será inconfundible, destilaba frialdad y prepotencia. Además el verde en sus ojos del mismo color que el de su familiar distaba de ser parecido a la inocencia que tenían los de su pequeño hermano, eran orgullosos y sarcásticos lo cual hacia que aquello los observara desviara su mirada inmediatamente. Y justo en esos momento la mirada de Scott Kirkland se encontraba fija en el causándole unos intensos espasmos que con el tiempo había aprendido a disimular.

- Ah, n-no… en realidad justo ahora voy tarde, y es el primer día así que pensaba salir son tomar nada, puedo hacerlo en el camino… - su voz fue haciéndose más suave conforme la mirada de su hermano se agravaba más, el silencio inundó la situación hasta que su hermano Glenn lo rompió al aparecer en el comedor, cosa que Arthur agradeció, diciéndole que ya debería irse, pero que al menos se llevara una tostada. Así lo hizo, tomo su mochila y salió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras se anudaba la corbata.

.

.

.

Cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse, parecieron relajarse un poco y Scott volvió a fijar su vista en el periódico que descansaba en la mesa, Glenn carraspeó un poco y su hermano mayor poso su mirada en él, con unos ojos interrogantes.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan duro con él?- la mirada que Glenn le brindaba era cálida como una brisa, él no iba a juzgarle dijera lo que dijera, lo sabía, pero aun así había cosas que debía guardarse para sí mismo, lo miro unos instantes, volvió la vista al periódico y cuando su hermano estuvo a punto de retirarse, respondió:

- Cuando crea que le deje de ser útil- el menor iba a replicar a eso pero Scott Kirkland había abandonada silenciosamente la estancia.

.

.

.

_-Vamos Arthur, aun puedes llegar, además __St. __Michael ____ no debe estar muy lejos- _el muchacho de cenizos cabellos no sabía lo que le esperaba al llegar a su nueva escuela, además de que tampoco sabía con precisión donde se encontraba y había rechazado las suplicas de Glenn de llevarlo personalmente, era idiota, solo a él se le ocurría tratar de ir a un lugar completamente desconocido de Londres para él y además solo, debía resignarse, llegaría tarde en su primer día dando la peor de las impresiones.

Estaba tan absorto pensando en lo que se le avecinaba al llegar y en los problemas que seguramente causaría a las autoridades de la institución que no se percató al cruzar una avenida que un deportivo rojo estaba a punto de arroyarlo.

El conductor no iba a detenerse e iba golpearlo, entonces sintió que alguien lo tomaba de su abrigo y lo empujaba violentamente hacia atrás cayendo ambos al suelo. Cuando logro estabilizarse y quitarse de encima de la persona sobre la que había caído estuvo a punto de hacer una rabieta contra el automovilista, al abrir la boca para reclamarle de su falta de conciencia se quedó estático al fijarse que dentro del descapotable se encontraban los ojos más burlones e indiferentes que había visto en toda su vida, exceptuando a Scott claro, la frialdad de Scott no tenía comparación. Sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y simplemente fulmino con la mirada al tipo de los ojos atemorizantes dando la media vuelta y ayudando al sujeto que lo había salvado.

Quedo aturdido por los ojos que lo miraban con una curiosidad mal disimulada, tal vez por el pequeño acto que protagonizó hace unos segundos, eran de un azul hielo, muy callados e inalterables, justo como el océano al anochecer, parecían transportarte a diferentes lugares por su toque envolvente y melancólico, eran los ojos más tristes y transparentes que podrías ver en tu vida, no había ningún ápice de maldad en ellos y resultaban tan puros como los del ojiverde, dos cosas tan inocentes en la tierra tenían que llevarse, por lo cual al instante Arthur se sintió atraído por esa persona tan inusual. Además se dio cuenta de que esa persona tenía el mismo uniforme que él y que seguramente debían estar en la misma situación; iban tarde.

-Ah, gracias, por lo de antes…soy Arthur Kirkland y al parecer vas a St. Michael, ¿cierto? – Arthur le tendió la mano al joven delante suyo que la acepto inmediatamente.

- Novák…Drazen Novák y si, voy al St. Michael, pero soy nuevo en el país y aun no me adapto muy bien a todo esto, es algo… diferente- conforme decía eso su voz iba bajando de tono hasta quedar en un murmullo, al parecer este chico era tímido porque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso al igual que su cuello haciendo que su piel que era casi traslucida adquiriera un tono más saludable.

- Muy bien Drazen, al parecer vamos en la misma dirección y llegaremos tarde, así que, ¿no te importaría caminar conmigo?- Arthur sintió un poco de lastima por ese chico, era delgado e inclusive más pequeño que él lo que le daba un aspecto fantasmal y débil, pero más preocupado de que su aspecto feminizado le pudiera traer problemas en ese día por lo que decidieron caminar juntos, Arthur siempre un paso más adelante que Drazen para evitar futuros altercados.

Era interesante hablar con ese chico, parecían tener muchas cosas en común a pesar de venir de lugares tan diferentes, Novák venia de Eslovaquia y pasaría un tiempo con su familia materna de la cual no comento mucho, parecía que no le agradaba mucho tocar ese tema por lo que hábilmente cambio de tema preguntándole acerca de la ciudad, tal vez podrían experimentar juntos cómo diablos se adaptaba un extranjero a Londres, la ciudad de las cosas viejas.

Por otra parte Drazen estaba completamente aturdido, nadie jamás a excepción de su madre se había preocupado alguna vez de su vida y de sus intereses, a nadie le importaba lo que hacía, ni siquiera a su padre que lo había rechazado muchos años atrás, ¿cómo es que ahora un completo desconocido quería que "experimentaran" juntos? La sensación en su pecho aumento, era como las dulces melodías que su madre tarareaba de vez en cuando al caminar por la casa, como los cálidos fuego en el invierno, era como si todo el peso de su alma cayera justo a los pies del muchacho de los ojos extrañamente verdes, era como si por fin alguien se diera cuenta de su existencia en ese patético mundo, era real.

Fue la primera vez que Drazen Novák tuvo la certeza de que seguía vivo.

_¿Cuántos golpes crees soportar, Arthur?_

_._

_._

_._

-Arriba, levanta mocoso inútil, se te hará tarde de nuevo, yo ya me voy, no pienso dejar que malgastes tu tiempo, así que si se te ocurre llegar más tarde de lo usual te arranco las pelotas, ¿entendiste? Mattie se va también, no tardes o te encerrare en esa mugrienta habitación y no saldrás nunca, ¿me oíste Alfred?

Una rubia despampanante se encontraba golpeando una puerta blanca sin obtener alguna respuesta, soltando un leve suspiro giro sobre sus altos tacones y arreglo su cabello, tan temprano y el chiquillo ya estaba haciéndola enojar, a este paso no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que le salieran canas a sus escasos años, que gran regalito le había dejado su hermana y el amante de esta al desaparecer.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado por la mente a Emily al abandonarlos? Sabía que su hermana nunca amo a su marido, solo se casó con él por interés, pero, ¿y sus hijos?, abandonarlos como simples mascotas había sido el acto más cruel que pudo haber cometido, el pobre Franklin no lo soporto y se quitó la vida mientras sus hijos jugaban en la otra habitación, una trágica historia familiar.

Pero eran sus sobrinos, y los quería, Matt seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo dulce de siempre, la terapia había funcionado con él, pero, ¿y Alfred? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Nunca lo supero, amaba a su padre más que cualquier cosa y la herida en su alma nunca cicatrizo además de albergar un profundo desprecio hacia su madre y cualquier otro ser vivo en la tierra que no fuera su mellizo y su tía Evelyn

Era tan difícil tratar de convivir con él, nadie que no fuera Matthew lo soportaba, e incluso a veces tenía arranques de ira en los que ni siquiera su hermano era capaz de intervenir, echaba a cualquiera que se encontrara en su habitación, golpeaba lo primero que estuviera a su vista violentamente, era peligroso estar cerca de él, podía estalla en cualquier segundo, la medicación que se le suministraba de pequeño no funcionaba y dosis más grandes podían dejarle secuelas por lo que optaron dejar que se desquitara con sus muebles, pero no mejoro. Su conducta era inaceptable, entre mas crecía mas insolente era, no atendía a las clases, no respetaba la autoridad, peleaba a sus compañeros, había ido a la cárcel por golpear a un chico pero salió pagando una cuantiosa fianza, y Evelyn estaba harta de ese chico.

-_Si ese crio no se comporta como es debido, hare algo al respecto, lo va a lamentar_

_Y lo harían; ambos._

_._

_._

_._

_-Vieja arpía, -¿cuál es su problema? después de todo lo que trabaje anoche por su maldita culpa y todavía cree que puede exigirme que vaya a ese estúpida escuela, voy a graduarme este año y desapareceré de su vida, Matt puede encargarse de todo, que se vaya al carajo, al fin de cuantas siempre fue el preferido de todos, además no es como si me necesitara mucho, solo firmas y papeleo, ¿Qué demonios es tan difícil?_

-Señor Alfred, ahm… la señorita Evelyn me ha dicho que hoy asistiría al colegio, a-así que le traje su uniforme- una criada, perfecto, ¿no podía ser un chico normal por un momento? Y al parecer estaba asustada por que se le resbalo de las manos al pasárselo, el día estaba genial. Solo faltaba que ese día hubiera prueba, ¿Cómo demonios quería la anciana que fuera a la escuela si no había asistido más de 10 veces en el los 2 años que llevaba?, sería el cotilleo del año, que lo obligaran a asistir el ultimo año.

-No te asustes, los hombres verdaderos no golpean a las mujeres, ni siquiera yo- y con eso le cerró la puerta en la cara. Por fin, algo de soledad, sin Mattie, la molesta de Evelyn, ni siquiera el ruido de la servidumbre. Solo quería dormir, dormir siempre. Pero ni dormir puede ser tan perfecto.

-Alfred, _mon amour_, apresúrate o llegaras tarde, tu tía llamo, dijo que si no sacabas tu trasero por esa puerta en 10 minutos se encargaría de que fueras a pasa el verano con Braginski en su casa de Moscú.

Mierda, lo que le faltaba, que su tía llamara al odioso de su vecino Francis para levantarlo y que además quisiera que pasara su hermosos verano en Las Bahamas a Moscú, definitivamente esa mujer estaba loca como todos los británicos. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, hablaría d eso más tarde, ahora lo único importante es que tenía que vestirse lo más rápido posible y cuidar que el pervertido de Francis no abriera la puta puerta, puede conocerse desde niños y todo eso, pero la privacidad era privacidad y nadie iba a arrebatársela.

-Vámonos, preferiría pasar el verano trabajando en la oficina que en la casa de Braginski, su hermana está totalmente loca, joder Francis aléjate un poco, invades mi escaso espacio personal

El rubio conducía aun exceso de velocidad inimaginable, Francis había logrado ponerse el cinturón en movimiento y se estaba peinado el cabello impidiéndole la vista a Alfred, además de distraerlo con una charla totalmente absurda, ocasionando que casi arroyara a una persona, un estudiante, al que seguramente se le haría tarde.

Alfred lo observo por unos instantes y el también, sus ojos eran de un bonito aunque inusual verde. Siguieron su camino hasta la institución encontrándose con varias personas que los saludaba o evitaban, todos los días eran iguales, claro, cuando Alfred raramente se dignaba a acompañarlos. Por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, Honda Kiku estaba frente a ellos, era su día de suerte, definitivamente estar cerca del americano en esa situación lo atemorizaba de sobremanera, gracias a Dios el oriental de suaves rasgos y ojos impasibles también los había visto y se acercaba

-¡Kiku, amigo! Necesito un pequeño favor, ayuda a este _crétin_ con sus clases, sabes lo difícil que es que recuerde su horario.

-Alfred-san, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí, tiene historia universal, el profesor está molesto como todas las mañanas y es tarde, vayamos.

François _Bonnefoy jamás se había sentido más ansioso respecto a la integridad de la familia del rubio más insensible, creía haberlo visto todo ya con visitar la casa del idiota de Arthur y verle la cara a Scott, pero justo ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba ya que el pelirrojo estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para no herir (notoriamente) al rubio mas pequeño, cosa que a Alfred eventualmente le importaba un carajo hacer con sus parientes, porque él hacia lo más horriblemente impredecible._

_Recordaba un momento de la niñez de ambos cuando al muy__ imbécile __se le ocurrió la brillante idea de torturar al pequeño gato de Matthew, después quiso quemarlo, desde ese momento el Francis adulto salió y decidió que debían parar de jugar a esa clase de cosas, aunque sabía que Alfred tenía un profundo resentimiento, era un odio incontenible, que poco a poco comenzó a controlar al pasar de los años hasta que finalmente se convirtió en el tipo más aterrador y glacial de la escuela, cosa que solo aumento su ineptitud social._

_-__La tía Emily cometió un gran error al marcharse, vaya carga que nos ha dejado a todos__- el rubio suspiró, no era momento de dejar llevarse por amargos recuerdos de la infancia, eran adultos ahora Alfred tendría que afrontarlo tarde o temprano, no podía ser un mocoso por siempre, además la empresa necesitaba de alguien y las decisiones caerían en el cómo un balde de agua fría, era hora de que tomara las riendas de su alocada vida._

_._

_._

_._

_-__Eran verdes, inhumanamente verdes, míos…_

_-Alfred-san, ¿está escuchándome?- el oriental debía tener mucha paciencia para que después de tantos años el americano lo ignorara como si fuera simple basura, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que el americano le hubiera sonreído realmente, pero sabía que debajo de esa dura coraza se encontraba el chiquillo hiperactivo de deslumbrante sonrisa._

_-No Kiku, ¿Qué decías?_

_-No es nada- __algún día te quedaras completamente solo_

_ Y el rubio ajeno a todos los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de su viejo amigo, siguió penando en los ojos que lo habían maravillado, tenía que obtenerlo a cualquier costo, era un juego apasionante, peligroso, divertido, que terminaría siempre como los otros._

_Porque él siempre era el vencedor._

_O eso creía._

_._

_._

_._ En realidad las cosas no podían ir peor para Scott Kirkland en ese momento y eso que ya se las había visto duras muchas veces. La cadena no iba muy bien y tendría que viajar a Glasgow para informarse mejor de la situación en la que se encontraba, su migraña era espantosa y su jornada laboral no estaba siquiera a la mitad. La montaña de papeles sobre él era inmensa y por si fuera poco Arthur acababa de ser transferido a una escuela nueva en un sector completamente desconocido de la cuidad para él, alegando que sería más fácil así adaptarse pronto, menuda mentira, lo que él quería era desaparecer de las faz de la tierra, eso lo tenía muy claro.

"_- ¡Esta es mi vida!, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, no pueden simplemente manejarme después de todo, ya no tengo 10 años Scott, he hecho todo lo que has querido pero simplemente nunca es suficiente para ti, ¡¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?! Ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte, te di todo de mi hace muchos años, ahora déjame ser por una vez, puede que esté equivocado haciendo esto pero ya no puedo con esta situación así que me marcho, puede que aun no sea mayor de edad pero tengo los ingresos suficientes como para vivir por mi cuenta y además…- un golpe sordo, un forcejeo, una taza cayendo y una puerta cerrándose. Arthur Kirkland acababa de ser encerrado en su propia casa._

_-¡Scott, déjame salir! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes solo dejarme así…- el menor seguía gritando pidiendo ayuda pero nadie fue a auxiliarlo, sus hermanos se limitaron a entregarle la comida durante los 2 meses siguientes y a Scott no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, cuando el mayor creyó que había sido suficiente lo dejo salir pero el menor de los Kirkland estaba tan cansado que solo dejo de ser y al final se perdió completamente."_

Sabía que eso era algo que Arthur iba arrastrando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás pero decidió ocultarlo y seguir con su vida, para cuando quiso componer las cosas con su hermano ya era demasiado tarde, ahora era el menor el que ya no lo quería en su vida.

Ya no era tiempo de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, todo tomo su rumbo, las decisiones que siguió no fueron lo que el esperaba y las consecuencias eran estas, al fin y al cabo era mucho mejor que el pequeño se alejara de el para siempre, pero simplemente la necesidad de su presencia era inevitable, era una necesidad de la que no podía prescindir. Estaba perdido en el bosque verde.

.

.

.

_-"La academia Saint Michael es enorme"- _esofue lo primero en lo que Arthur Kirkland pensó al estar frente a aquel imponente edifico, la fachada era de un color caramelo mientras que el interior se encontraba pintada de un sobrio color crema, numerosas jardineras y bonitas áreas verdes se encontraban alrededor de ella dándole un toque de excentricismo, era mucho mejor de lo que Arthur esperaba y al parecer también era mucho mejor de lo que su nuevo amigo pensaba anteriormente, pues su semblante cambio bruscamente al encontrarse frente a frente con la construcción que al parecer tenía muchos años.

Se dieron cuenta de que ya no quedaba mucha población estudiantil fuera de la institución pero una hermosa mujer se encontraba esperándolos fuera, parecía importante y su complexión era muy demandante. Tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro y los ojos de un azul eléctrico, además de su elevada estatura y sus finas curvas la mujer en si era impresionante, pero parecía algo molesta y en cuanto poso sus ojos en aquellos chicos su mirada se agravo un poco pero siendo desplazada inmediatamente por una ternura inigualable.

-Me imagino que ustedes deben ser los transferidos ¿cierto?, yo soy Evelyn Brooks, pero para ustedes la Directora Brooks, vine a recibirlos porque al parecer están un poco rezagados y no querrán vérselas a solas con sus maestros ¿o sí?- la directora Brooks resulto ser una mujer mucho más agradable de lo que esperaban, ya que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca una gran experiencia con los adultos y por primera vez pensaron que no podía ser tan malo ser transferido.

Entre más se adentraban en los recintos de la escuela se daban cuenta de lo bien equipada que estaba y que su fachada no tenía nada que ver con su interior, además los colores adornaban los pisos superiores y no tenían nada que ver con el aburrido recibidor por el que pasaron primero, esta era sin lugar a dudas una escuela muy extraña, la directora Brooks pareció notar lo que ellos pensaban pues soltó unas cuantas risitas en el camino al aula.

Se detuvieron en una puerta de un color índigo, la directora anuncio con los nudillo s su llegada y los invito a entrar a la clase, Arthur entro primero seguido por Drazen que al parecer estaba a punto de desfallecer, el profesor asignado les pregunto sus nombre y les ordeno que se presentaran al resto dela clase, lo único que escucharon en ese momento fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras la directora deseándoles suerte. Fue Arthur quien hablo primero.

-Soy Arthur Kirkland, tengo 16 años y no hay mucho de mí que realmente quieran saber- Arthur no tenía muchas ganas de socializar en su nueva escuela por lo que se limitó a parecer aburrido para que nadie se le acercara, cosa que no le funcionó muy bien ya que al ver sus bonitos ojos muchos quedaron prendados de ellos. Seguía el turno de Drazen, aunque el chico parecía a punto de desmayarse sacó el suficiente valor para presentarse.

-Soy Drazen… Novák- el profesor les hizo unas cuantas preguntas y los mando a sentar, era la clase de literatura, se habían demorado más de una hora por pedir indicaciones, el profesor se encontraba explicando algo frente a la clase, cuando de repente la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y unos fríos ojos azul cielo inspeccionan el lugar, buscando algo.

- Señor Jones, le agradecería que para la próxima vez se tome la molestia de tocar la puerta, estoy en medio de una lección y será mejor si se abstuviera de hacer un escándalo a su llegada- la voz del profesor era sosegada y cansada, como un padre que se ha cansado de que su hijo cometa siempre los mismos errores.

Arthur se empezaba a sentir incomodo, desde hacía unos momentos que sentía una mirada clavada en su espalda, provocándole una sensación no muy agradable, estaba molesto, que el muy hijo de puta no sabía que era de mala educación mirar así a las personas y cuando se giró lo vio; los ojos azules.

Había visto esos ojos antes, de un azul cielo, brillantes y aterradores, no era una muy buena bienvenida de parte del dueño de esos ojos pero la persona que los poseía no era muy amable al parecer.

Por la manera en la que se encontraba sentado se podía notar que era muy alto, inclusive para el promedio, tenía una atractiva musculatura que se notaba por la ceñida camiseta y la cazadora negra de piel que al parecer le quedaba muy bien, los vaqueros grises y las zapatillas negras lo transportaban a momentos pasados en los que ya nada importaba. Fue subiendo hasta ser recibido por unos mechones rubios, un color familiar, rubio trigo. Del mismo color que el de su madre, solo que esta cabello parecía tener una suavidad impresionante por lo sedoso que se notaba a la vista.

Él tenía cierta noción de haber visto a esa persona antes, se le hacía demasiado familiar, rememoro todo lo que había pasado hasta dar con el hecho de esta mañana en el que casi lo arroyan, y fue ahí donde ya no lo soporto, se paró de su asiento frente a la atenta mirada de todos los nuevos compañeros incluyendo la de Drazen y el profesor y por un momento olvido sus modales, se plantó frente a su compañero y dijo:

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?

El joven se le quedo viendo por unos instantes sin reconocerlo al parecer y después sonrío socarronamente al pensar en el pequeño incidente de la mañana.

-Eres el idiota de esta mañana, ¿verdad?- su voz era grave, la había escuchado antes, hace algunos años, demasiados quizás pero en ese momento la sangre le hervía y no estaba como para ponerse sentimental, el muy imbécil iba a disculparse o el dejaba de llamarse Arthur Kirkland

-¡Eres un _cabrón_! Casi me arroyas, ¿Quién mierda fue la persona que te autorizo la puta licencia? Porque al parecer estaba igual o mucho más ciega que tu- la risa del joven al que iban estas palabras era estridente, demasiado exagerada para ser natural y pronto todas las personas se sintieron incomodas, incluido el profesor que le llamo la atención a Arthur y le ordeno sentarse de nuevo, amenazándolo con llevarlo a la dirección.

Arthur se sentó de mala gana y siguió atendiendo la lección, pero unos molestos ojos azules lo siguieron durante toda la mañana…

.

.

.

La campana sonó anunciado el fin de la primera clase, salió lentamente del aula pues no quería encontrarse con el patán de hacía unos momentos, además Drazen estaba tardándose un poco para organizar sus cosas, el chico era un poco torpe con estas. Cuando salieron de esta se dirigieron a donde al parecer tendrían su siguiente clase; economía doméstica.

Para Arthur el día no podía estar yendo peor. Casi fue atropellado, llego tarde a la escuela nueva, se encontró con el peor de los tipos y por si fuera poco tenía que tomar economía doméstica, en su escuela anterior esta era una materia optativa y no se requería para absolutamente nada además él no era muy bueno en este tipo de cosas y las cosas que trataba de cocinar o eran muy comestibles.

Drazen y el fueron de los últimos en entrar y justo detrás de ellos entro una profesora, le pidió preparar un platillo sencillo: Scones.

Algo en lo que Arthur se consideraba bueno era preparando scones, no le salían muy bien pero al menos era algo que él podía comerse cuando no había nadie en casa, Drazen se ofreció a ir por los ingredientes, cuando regreso con lo que necesitaban tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por los grandes pasos que tuvo que recorrer para ir tras los alimentos.

-Los ingredientes no van a morderte ¿sabes?

Novák solo asintió y se sonrojo más, Arthur sintió que por fin podía sentirse cómodo con una persona que soportara su acido humor como esa e inclusive bromear un poco sin sentir la presión en él, Drazen y el trabajaban en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario parecían entenderse mejor cuando estaban callados, como si pudieran comunicarse por la mente.

Todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que la maestra se acercó a inspeccionar lo que cada uno había hecho con sus elementos, al acercarse su cara mostro un gesto de total desaprobación y paso a anotar algo en su tablilla, después regreso con los muchachos y les explico cómo se debía hacer.

Noto algunas risitas burlonas de parte de sus compañeros pero estas ya no le afectaron, parecía serlo mismo con Drazen así que las ignoro, pero hubo una que no fue tan difícil de ignorar, la risa desagradable del mastodonte que tenía como compañero.

Se giró y lo miro con la mirada más atemorizante que podía tener haciendo que el bruto ensanchara más su sonrisa. Esto lo molestaba aún más y decidió prestarle toda la atención a las explicaciones que la maestra les brindaba. Estaba jugando con fuego.

.

.

.

Alfred estaba agotado, después de la estúpida clase de historia había logrado escabullirse de Kiku y tomarse un respiro, pero este lo había visto desde la ventana y lo amenazo con la mirado por lo que se apresuró a entrar importándole muy poco lo que dijera el estúpido profesor a cargo, al fin y al cabo el dinero que salía para su bolsillo era suyo, el pagaba por sus servicios además de pronto convertirse en el dueño de la escuela, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar.

Se había encontrado a un chico con los ojos de un gato.

.

.

.

Drazen y él se encontraban sentados bajo un gran roble, era su descanso y al parecer a los 2 les caería bien algo de aire libre después de tanta presión.

Estaban tan concentrados en su letargo que no notaron cuando 2 chicos se sentaron frente a ellos, fue Arthur el primero en darse cuenta, quien cerro el libro y toco el brazo de su compañero para alertarlo. No parecían malas personas, eran inclusive un poco parecidos a ellos respecto al aura.

El primero y que parecía ser más atrevido era un chico pequeño, casi como Drazen y de un lindo cabello castaño claro con un rizo un tanto curioso, poseía también unos ojos de un puro color miel y tenía la piel muy bonita.

El segundo se le hacía un tanto familiar y hasta un poco conocido, tenía un ondulado cabello rubio trigo y unos grandes y asustados ojos violeta, que no paraban de verlos a él y a su extraño amigo con el que pronto pareció congeniar.

-Eres el nuevo, junto a tu amigo del nombre difícil. Veee~, yo soy Feliciano Vargas y él es mi amigo Matthew Williams, parecían muy solos así que vinimos para quitarles esas caras largas, por cierto me gusta la pasta- el chico moreno parecía simpático además de que su acento cantarín les causaba un poco de gracia a ambos.

-Soy Ma-atthew W-williams, un gusto, ¿les molesta si nos s-sentamos?- la voz del chico era muy suave, debía tener que esforzarse mucho para poder hablar en público, pues era tan dulce que era difícil escucharla con claridad inclusive en el más completo silencio.

-Adelante, aunque no hay mucho que nosotros les podamos decir, ya nos habíamos presentado antes, así que no hay mucho de lo que hablar. Hay algo que me perturba un poco, ¿Quién era el tipo de antes? Es un completo patán, esta mañana casi me atropella

-E…es mi hermano mayor, Alfred, tiene un carácter difícil pero en realidad es una muy buena persona, además no lo comprenden y por eso su humor empeora de vez en cuando, no habla mucho y es demasiado burlón pero no es tan cruel como parece, en el fondo es un total infantil.

-Él dice la verdad, puede ser un tanto bruto a veces pero no es tan malo, me ha ayudado algunas veces con los instrumentos de la clase de artes y no se burla de mi como los otros veee~.

"_Así que Alfred, ¿eh?",_ lo que no sabía Arthur Kirkland era que ese nombre le traería muchos problemas de ahora en adelante.

-¿Les apetecería enseñarnos la Academia a Drazen y a mí? Es muy grande y todavía no nos acostumbramos muy bien a ella- su tono de voz había cambiado, estar con el hermano menor de su agresor no le resultaba muy cómodo pero el sí tenía buenos modales y no podía simplemente rechazar la sincera amistad que le ofrecían esos chicos; no midió las consecuencias.

.

.

.

"_Alfred, cuando encuentres a esa persona que haga latir tu corazón debes abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, ¿comprendes lo que te digo? Mama siempre estará orgullosa de ti y de tu hermano, ahora ve a jugar"_

Ahora que por fin lo había encontrado no tenía planeado dejarlo ir tan fácil, aunque tuviera que encadenarlo completamente a él, Arthur Kirkland no se escaparía jamás de sus redes. No como su madre había huido de su padre, eso jamás le sucedería él.

Y al parecer el joven de orbes verdes sintió la mala sensación que dejo Alfred pues se giró mientras se encaminaban hacia el instituto encontrándose con unos ojos muy azules observándolo y después desapareciendo entre el mar de gente.

_Porque Alfred F. Jones lo había visto y ya tenía los grilletes sobre él, ¿podrás escapar?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dejen reviews! Un tomate! Flores! Me gusta el durazno! Au revoir! _


End file.
